A moment of deathim redoing this story
by Kagome In Love
Summary: Naraku has killed inuyasha while he was trying to save kagome and no one is more devastated than kagome. Will inuyasha be gone forever? or will he some how come back? inu/kag some mir/san review to find out!
1. I miss you

A/N: hello everyone I know it's been a very long time since I've posted a story but I'm back and I've got a lot! Enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha TT

_**Chapter 1 I Miss You**_

**(Kagome POV)**

The event is still fresh in my mind, I can't sleep I can barely even eat all I can think about is that day. It haunts me in my dreams and all I can see is his pain stricken face. Tears rolled down kagome's cheeks as the memory flashed threw her mind, reminding her of that awful day.

**_:flashback:_**

Inuyasha and kagome had just came back both of their faces redder then inuyasha haori. Inuyasha sat on the log while kagome joined the others around the fire.

The night was peaceful and relaxing just what the gang needed till the sky filled with dark clouds. Kilala jumped up transforming in mid air growling up toward the sky

as everyone else got up weapon at ready.

"Do you sense that miroku," miroku nodded his head then looked over in inuyasha's direction.

"Inuyasha you must go run and hide don't let naraku see you in your human form we handle it don't worry."

Inuyasha looked at kagome concern written all over his face, kagome nodded her head and inuyasha mouthed "be careful" before running off into the woods. As soon

as inuyasha was out of sight naraku appeared out of the clouds, simyoshuo around him, kagura to his left and kohaku to his right.

"Naraku"

"ahh monk you seem so happy to see me"

"why is it that you chose now out of all times to show yourself to us."

Naraku smiled and turned his cold eyes in kagome's direction, "don't flatter yourself monk I'm merely here for kikyo's recarnation kagome."

Everyone quickly stood in front of kagome out of naraku's reach,

"I see that inuyasha isn't here with you what a pity, I'm sure he would like to hear news about his beloved kikyo how her face looked when I threw her off of that cliff into the miasma."

Inuyasha held his fists tight growling in the back of his throat, "_how dare he do that to kikyo, he isn't going to take kagome away from me that's for sure."_

Naraku turned his attention to kagura; she in turn nodded her head bringing her fan up then yelling dance of blades. Causing everyone to split up, kagome sat up

holding her head for she hit it on the ground, she looked up at naraku hearing him laugh. Kagome took this time to shoot an arrow at naraku, "got him," naraku

looked at kagome hate in his eyes "you wench." He lunged forward aiming one of his tentacles at kagome, everyone else was too far away from kagome to help her

all they could do was scream out her name. Kagome braced herself for the impacted but it never came instead she saw something she didn't what to see. Laying in

front of her with a tentacle threw his stomach was inuyasha, she got up and ran to his side as naraku pulled it out causing inuyasha to fall to the ground. Naraku then

disappeared leaving the group; kagome put inuyasha's head in her lap holding him close to her, even though he was in pain he was still smiling at her.

"Kagome….am…so… glad your okay,"

"don't say that you're not leaving me you said you wouldn't remember you said you'd always be there to protect me inuyasha. You can't do that if you die on me, you promised"

inuyasha smiled up at kagome bringing a bloody hand up to her face cupping her cheek in his hand, and with his last breathe he whispered "I'll always be with you kagome."

Inuyasha's eyes then closed the painful expression was no longer on his face he looked peaceful as he laid there in kagome's lap, his hand falling from her face. "Inu…..yasha…..INUYASHA!!"

kagome hugged him close to her crying her eyes out as she held him whispering in his ear for him to come back. Miroku hugged sango close to him as they looked the other way, shippo looked at kagome tears in his own eyes, inuyasha was gone forever...

**_: End of flashback:_**

Kagome shook her head to keep herself from crying and continued to walk with her friends back to higurashi shrine.

"Hey kagome it's nice to see that you're back in school now"

"Yeah hojo seems real happy to see that you're getting better and not sick all the time."

Kagome didn't say a word she just walked ahead of them with her head hung down low her bangs covering her eyes. The gang ran up in front of kagome causing her to run into them.

"What's wrong with you kagome, you've been like this since you came back." Kagome looked up to see her friends staring at her, sadness overwhelmed her eyes as kagome stared at them. "_Oh no don't tell me her and her two timing boyfriend broke up."_

Kagome saw the look her friends were giving her so she put on one of her big fake smiles at them. "Nothing's wrong"

"come on kagome we know you better then that did your two timing boyfriend do something to you?"

Kagome's smile quickly faded away at the thought of inuyasha, she glanced back down towards the ground her bangs covering her eyes once more. "No, he didn't do anything to me I'm sorry guys but I really need to get home"

Kagome looked up once more her fake smile plastered on her face. "Oh… okay if your sure you're alright we'll see you tomorrow," as yuka, eri, and ayumi left kagome could see all the worried and concerned glances her friends were giving her.

Kagome let out a big sigh and continued walking home, her head down low as she walked thinking of only one person.

**(Kagome's POV)**

It's been two weeks since I've last been to the feudal era and the event is still fresh in my mind. I know I shouldn't of left and that I should go back but I can't it just hurts too much.

**_:flashback:_**

It was the night of the new moon; inuyasha was sitting on a rock by the river looking into the water while everyone else sat around the camp fire. Everyone was in deep conversation except kagome she kept staring at inuyasha. She could tell by the look on his face that something was bothering him.

"Are you okay inuyasha," inuyasha was so deep in thought that he didn't even see kagome get up from the camp fire and sit by him. He glanced beside him seeing kagome looking at him with concern in her eyes.

"Keh I'm fine why do you ask anyway," inuyasha didn't look at kagome he continued to stare at the water in the river. "I was just wondering no need to be rude," "_there is something bothering you isn't there."_

Kagome sighed and laid her head down on inuyasha's shoulder, he face turned red for the close contacted but he leaned in closer anyway. "Kagome…..," kagome got off of his shoulder and looked at inuyasha.

"hmm"

"Could you come with me for a sec"

"um yea"

"I wonder what those two are talking about"

"I have no idea my dear sango."

"Miroku……," sango slapped miroku across the face causing him to fall backwards. "He'll never learn, hey sango I wonder where kagome and inuyasha are going." "Who knows but let's not bother them okay shippo," shippo nodded his head in agreement crawling up in sango's lap watching miroku sit back up on the log.

"_I wonder what he's thinking about; he's definitely not acting like himself."_ Inuyasha finally decided to break the awkward silence with kagome, "you know kagome I've noticed you've been getting a lot stronger and your archery has gotten better."

Kagome smiled, "I see you finally noticed, but what do you expect us running from demons day by day of course I'm going to be stronger."

"Your right we have been threw a lot," inuyasha then got quiet once again till he finally came to a stop and sat down at the bass of a tree. Kagome looked at him raising one eyebrow at him then walked over to him plopping down beside him.

"What's with you today, you've been acting weird all day today."

Inuyasha watched the ground still not making eye contact with kagome. "Inuyasha…," kagome grab his shoulder and squeezed it lightly, he turned his attention to kagome and the look in his eyes made kagome's heart beat even faster in her chest.

"Kagome I….i've just had a lot on my mind lately is all," he then again looked away from her. "_What's with him, he drags me all the way out here and then won't talk to me or even look me in the eye."_

Kagome got up and sat on her knees in front of him so he'd have to look at her, "what's with you….you drag me all the way out here just so you could ignore me." But before she knew it inuyasha had grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace.

Kagome was blushing furiously now, "_what's going on," _ "kagome… we've been through so much together since the first time we've met. Until I met you I never trusted a living soul, I watched you shed tears for my sake, you always stayed by my side.

Whenever I'm with you I feel so peaceful and happy, and when you're away I feel as if a part of me is missing." Kagome took in a deep breath as inuyasha's arms tightened around her, "inu…yasha."

"Kagome I never want you to leave my side and I…..I never want to leave yours." "What are you trying to say inuyasha," "Kagome I want to be with you….I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kagome pulled out of inuyasha's arms enough to where she could look him in the eyes, he was serious. "What about kikyo," "kikyo's no longer apart of the living, she's not the same person as she once was, she's grown cold and full of hate; she's not the same woman I once fell in love with."

"Oh inuyasha," tears started to form in kagome's eyes as she wrapped her arms around inuyasha tightly holding him to her. "Hey what's with the tears did I say something wrong?"

"No inuyasha I'm not crying because I'm sad I'm crying because I'm happy it's just I've always wanted you to say that to me is all." Inuyasha smiled and pulled her closer and then whispered in her ear "I love you kagome higurashi."

Kagome gasp she didn't believe what she was hearing, "do you really mean that inuyasha;" kagome was now looking inuyasha directly in the face now. "Keh of course I do, but if you don't want to be with me i'd understand."

Inuyasha looked back down towards the ground when kagome didn't do anything but sit there and look at him. "Oh inuyasha you're so stupid of course I want to be with you, you idiot,"

kagome smiled and threw her arms on him once more whispering in his ear that she loved him too more than anything. Inuyasha looked into kagome's eyes and leaned in further kissing her on the lips, Kagome sat there for a moment but shortly she kissed him back."

**_: end of flashback:_**

A/N: well that's the end of this chapter let me know what you guys think so please R&R!


	2. miracle

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or the poem in this story (poem belongs to darkness68) please enjoy! R&R

Chapter 2 Miracle

When kagome got home she threw herself on her pillow and cried herself to sleep, she tried forgetting about inuyasha and move on but she just couldn't.

_**Back in the feudal era**_

It was night fall the gang still stayed together hoping that kagome would soon someday come back to them or a miracle happens and inuyasha comes back to life but they knew he

wasn't. Sango was on her way to visit inuyasha's grave miroku walking arm and arm with her, the last person to be at inuyasha's grave was kagome and that was the last time they saw her.

"Oh miroku why did it have to happen this way,"

"its okay sango will figure a way to solve this problem I promise."

When they reach inuyasha's grave they saw wilted flowers and burned out incenses and a piece of paper with words written on it.

"Look miroku"

"what's it say sango"

"it's a poem the title of it is a moment of death, kagome must of left it here," sango began reading it out loud to miroku.

_A Moment of Death_

_Silence is all around_

_As tragedy is a foot_

_Losing someone close and dear_

_Makes a single tear._

_Cries are heard from people_

_Who are allies, and friends_

_Since a moment of death is upon us_

_We mourn over a hero._

_It seems like fate has acted_

_For it was his choice._

_A choice of a brave heart_

_To give life chances to all_

_Not seeing this person inanimated_

_Brings sadness and grief_

_The heart is broken_

_But not shattered_

_I may have a loss_

_But a promise is kept_

I'll always be with you, fare well my dear inuyasha I'll always love you.

"Poor kagome," sango placed the poem back down on the ground adding new flowers and incenses to his grave. Miroku put a hand on her shoulder squeezing it lightly;

sango smiled at him threw her tears leaning on his shoulders as the wind blew their hair.

The next day was the same for them no one had smiled since the day inuyasha died and kagome left.

"I miss kagome and inuyasha,"

"we know shippo we miss them too but will have to move on with our lives or pray that a miracle happens."

Sango picked up shippo hugging him as he cried into her chest

"_poor guy he's already lost his parents and kagome and inuyasha were like his new family now their gone too."_

"Kagome could still come back to us right,"

"yes she still has the jewels shards with her so she should be able to return to us but I don't know if she will."

Shippo was quiet for a while till he hoped off of sango's lap and ran to the door.

"Wait where are you going shippo"

"I'm going to wait at the well for kagome I know she'll come back she wouldn't abandon us."

Shippo bonded of towards the well, but when he got in distance of the well he was surprised see kagome sitting on the edge of the well.

Happiness and excitement whelmed up in shippo as he ran faster towards kagome tears running down his face.

Kagome looked to her left hearing someone yell her name but all she saw was a blue blur, then was tackled to the ground. She looked up to see shippo with his arms wrapped around her waist squeezing her tight crying in her arms.

"Shippo..." kagome smiled as she hugged the young fox demon in her arms

"I thought you were never going to come back to us."

"I could never leave you guys,...do you know where the others are shippo?"

there back at kaede's come on lets go show them your back they wouldn't believe it!"

"I'm sure there going to be happy to see you."

"You go on ahead shippo, I think i'm going to sit right here for a little while longer."

"Hey shippo could you not tell them that i'm here yet?"

"I want tell them"

The young kitsune got off of her and watched her stans back up on her feet then I thought came to his mind.

"Your not leaving again are you kagome?"

Kagome smiled and shook her head no as she hugged shippo one more time, then watched him leave back to where the others were.

kagome sighed and sunk back down to the ground, then looked in the direction she had heard that noise.

She walked carefully over there and glanced behind the tree but saw nothing

"_I knew i didn't see what I thought i saw pull yourself together girl inuyasha couldn't have been watching_ me...as _much as I wish he could_."

She let out another sigh and sat back down at the well, looking up towards the direction of the sacred tree, "_the sacred tree that's the first place where I met inuyasha."_

Kagome sat there having flashbacks about the first time her and inuyasha met, she smiled to herself at the memory as a single tear rolled down her face.

She wiped the tear away staring at the ground still, till she finally got up and started walking slowly to kaede's.

She sighed once more taking in a deep breath hearing the others inside chating, before she pulled up the bamboo door and walked in.

At first no one saw her till she heard the sound of a cup fall and a small gasp followed by the whisper of her name.

She brought her head up to see that miroku and kaede where no longer talking;

they were now trying to see what was wrong with sango when miroku finally followed her gaze and saw what she was looking at.

A smile appeared on his face as he too said her name, and shortly after that she found her self in the middle of a huge embrace; even shippo got up from drawing and joined in on the hug.

sango manage to choke out threw tears and final talk to her friend " I can't believe it your finaly back I thought you were never going to return to us again kagome….,"

"I would never leave you guys sango and beside no matter how hard I tried I could never forget everybody."

Sango smiled and tightened her grip on kagome as she finally stopped crying; later on that night everyone sat around the fire telling kagome everything that's been going on since she's last been here, till something caught kagome's eye.

There was a picture under her sleeping bag just the corner of it sticking out, she assumed that it was something that shippo must have been drawing.

."What's wrong kagome," she didn't answer miroku instead she got up and went over to the picture on the floor picking it up to look at it.

She let out a small gasp as she sunk down to the floor the picture still in her hand, miroku leaned over to shippo and whispered "what is that shippo."

"I think it's that picture of inuyasha I drew a while ago, I had drawn it for kagome figuring she would like it."

Miroku and sango nodded their heads as shippo got up and inched his way towards kagome, "shippo is this…"

shippo nodded his head. "I drew it for you kagome I figured that this would cheer you up so you want be so sad all the time by having a picture of him."

Kagome smiled at shippo as her eyes started watering up, she gave the young kitsune a hug then whispered a thank you to him.

"I'm going to go outside for some fresh air I'll be back later,"

kagome walked over to her bow grabbing it and her arrows heading outside to the door.

The others watched kagome walked towards the sacret tree in the direction of inuyasha's grave.

"Poor kagome, she tries to hide the fact that she's upset and it's hurting her even more by being here, but she puts on a smile and keeps going it must be so hard for her."

Kagome walked up the hill in the direction of inuyasha's grave holding some flowers that she had picked for him along the way; when she got to the grave she saw the fresh new flowers

and incense that sango had brought that she had spoke of earlier, but what she didn't she was her poem that she had placed on the grave.

Kagome sat down on her knees placing the flowers by the others that were left there and just sat there staring at the grave.

Tears started falling down her cheeks as she sat in front of her beloved's grave, "why inuyasha why did you have to be so stupid, you should have known better then to try and block that attack. You knew you wouldn't have made it through it, why did you have to leave me, you're so stupid inuyasha."

Kagome sat their cradling herself crying, she didn't realize that behind a far tree that there was someone standing there watching her every move.

Her eyes began to grow heavy as she slowly drifted off to sleep, she woke up the feel of someone caressing her cheek when she opened her eyes no one was there, panic over whelmed

her as she quickly stood up and loooked around when she saw that every thing was okay she picked up her bow and arrows and hurried back to the hut knowing she must of worried her friends.

When she came in she saw that the rest of the gang had retired to bed except miroku who stayed up and made sure kagome had came back.

"Sorry to have worried you miroku"

"It's fine i'm just glad that you returned safely"

She gave miroku a sad smile thenwent to her sleeping bag careful not to wake up shippo and went to sleep.

Sango sat up and looked at miroku, he was still sitting in the same place as before when kagome had walked in.

"Kagome seemed so upset, I wish there was something we could do for her to cheer her up, maybe if we start searching for the jewel shards again it will keep inuyasha off of her mind."

"Yes but you forget naraku is still out there and looking for jewels shards just might make it worse for lady kagome, for she was always with inuyasha on our travels."

"But miroku what if we can complete the jewel we could bring back inuyasha for kagome,"

"indeed but we have to be careful when wishing on the jewel, a pure wish could purify the jewel and it well cease to exist."

"I know miroku but we have to try something,"

"alright if you really think this will help we can talk about it tomorrow with lady kagome and see how she feels about it and if she is ready to start searching again."

Sango smiled and nodded her head at miroku; she kissed him on the cheek then headed back to bed with miroku right behind her.

A pair of golden eyes high up in the tree tops gazed at the hut the young woman had entered earlier the smell of tears in the air.

Little did the kagome know but since she's been back this person has followed and watched her every move, his golden eyes then closed events from earlier that day playing threw his mind.

_**Flash back:**_

"_Kagome…. Please don't cry I'm right here…. I just can't be with you right now_,"

Inuyasha stood behind a tree watching kagome as she sat at his "grave" and cried.

It killed him to have to watch her cry like that and couldn't go comfort her.

But if she and the others knew right now they'd ask a lot of questions and he was sure that would get naraku's attention again and that the demon would go back after kagome.

It was better that naraku think that he was dead and that kagome disappeared after his death.

A piece of paper was folded in his hand as he watched her, inuyasha unfolded it and looked at it,

"_this is the same piece of paper sango was reading earlier, I think she said that kagome wrote it."_

He read the paper real quick and let a small sad smile appear on his face he tucked it back in his haoria and jumped up into to one of the highest branches of the trees and looked up at

the sky then went back to watching kagome, he then noticed that she had fallen asleep. He took this opportunity and walked over to her picking her up careful not to wake her and placed

her against the tree; he sat in front of her then stared at her face when he caught himself caressing the side of her cheek. He stopped when he saw her move and jumped back up in the high branches of the tree.

_**:end of flash back:**_

"It's been a while since I've been back, i'm still not sure how I survived but I think it's because of kagome that I made it.

It seems like she was always saving my butt at times and that she never left my side even when I'd yell at her to leave she would still stay."

_**:Flashback:**_

"_Where am I, why is it so damn dark, wait naraku, kagome where did everyone go what happened to me? Am…. I…am…I…dead,"_

_ "I can't be I can't be I have to protect kagome I told her that I'd keep her safe," _

_"KA…GO..me…wait…..if am…. underground could she…no she couldn't be I blocked that attack but what happened after I passed out. Is...she…is…kagome and the others still alive?"_

_Inuyasha let out a growl frustrated that he didn't know how he got where he was or what happened to the others,_

_ he looked around at his surroundings and finally decided to knock a hole in the ground above him, causing a big enough space to where he could crawl out._

_ He took this time to take in his surroundings. _

_"This must be the village, the others must have brought me here when they thought that I was dead," _

_inuyasha turned around and notice a little shrine behind him that had gotten knocked over when he got out of the hole. _

_"So this must be the grave the others had made for me," he then looked down and noticed that he was bandaged up; "kagome…," she must of cleaned up my wound and bandage it before they buried my body." _

_He turned around and fixed it back up,_

_ "I can't let anyone know I'm back yet, kagome must of left to her time when she thought I was dead I can't pick up here scent anywhere, the others must be at the village." _

_"Naraku will pay for what he's done, next time when we meet I'll be way stronger, and I want have to worry about kagome getting hurt this time ….she'll be safe."_

_ inuyasha then heard voices and ran off before anyone saw him and headed into the direction where he "died" in search of jewel shards. _

_Day by day he'd search for shards or practice his moves and defeat large powerful enemy's making himself and his sword stronger till a scent caught his nose._

_ "That's…….that's kagome's scent what is she doing back, I'm dead remember kagome you shouldn't be here…damn it, hopefully naraku want find out about her return but I have to be for sure." _

_inuyasha ran in the direction of kagome's scent when he got closer the well came into view and he could see her slowly climbing out of it. _

_He stood there and watch in aw as she sat herself on the edge. _

_"She looks so sad and lost….kagome," _

_he went to move toward her; he wanted to comfort her so badly and let her know its ok now, but when he took a step forward he stepped on a twig and quickly hid behind the nearest tree._

_ He saw her stand up and look in the direction of the noise and he slowly cursed to himself for being an idiot._

_ He saw her stop and sit back on the well shaking her head no as a single tear fell down her cheek._

_ Then a sound directed his attention on the other direction as he heard shippo calling out kagome in excitement knocking her to the ground hugging her as he rambled on how he missed her, _

_inuyasha let out a small sigh, then turned around and got up in the high branches of the scared tree where no one can see him. "I forgot that she doesn't know I'm not dead but boy have I missed_

_ her I never realized before how much I really needed her…..how much she's changed me I didn't realize it at first but thanks to her I'm not alone anymore."_

A/N: well there's chapter 2 so sorry it took me so long to update been very busy lately, so did I surprise anyone? Please let me know how I did! R&R


	3. The Journey

**A/N: sorry guys for not updating I was just hoping I could get more reviews before I updated again (sigh) oh well but thanks to my reviewers who have read and reviewed! This one's for you so remember to R&R!**

Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha

Chapter 3_** The Journey**_

"Good morning lady kagome did you sleep well," kagome looked up towards miroku and gave him a smile, "yes I did thanks for asking."

Kagome stood up stretching her arms in the air then looked around the hut and noticed sango was missing

"where's sango miroku"

"she had to go to the village next to kaeda's to get rid of a demon she should be back soon, kilala's with her."

"Don't worry kagome sango left me here to watch over you while you slept so miroku wouldn't try anything while you were sleeping"

"what's that suppose to mean like I would try anything with kagome, to think that a man of my spirituality would try and do something like that."

Shippo rolled his eyes knowing all well how perverted the monk was, "oh…okay, you guys hungry,"

before miroku could open his mouth to reply a loud roar was heard, miroku's cheeks turned a shade of red as he put a hand over his stomach.

Kagome giggled at the expression on the monk's face, "I'd take that as a yes I'll cook us up some lunch."

Kagome and miroku sat in silence while they ate, shippo had already finished eating and was outside playing with the other village children, kagome finally decided to

speak up and break the awkward silence, "miroku I was wondering something."

Miroku looked up at her with concerned eyes as she spoke. "Do you think we could start searching for shards again…….I think inuyasha would want us to do that and

maybe we'll run into naraku and finish him off once and for all and the wind tunnel will be no more and sango could have her brother back, everyone will be happy again and the shikon no tama will finally be whole once more."

Kagome turned her attention towards miroku once she finished speaking to see what his reaction would be, "_he seems shocked and like he's debating something, I don't see why he has to think about it besides it was his and sango's idea." _

_"_Kagome are you sure that is what you want to do," kagome nodded her head a look of determination in her eyes, "okay we'll leave as soon as you and the others are ready."

"Thank you miroku," kagome wrapped her arms around his neck then went outside to find kaeda see if she could use any help in the fields while she waited for sango and kilala to return.

"Ah so I see you've finally awaken kagome, how are ye today"

"I'm good can I help you with anything kaeda?"

"If ye want ye could help me pull weeds out of here"

"ok so just pull weeds,"_ "kagome seems so sad she still mourns over the lost of inuyasha, poor child I know how it feels to lose  someone you love all too well but she'll get over it eventually, but it would be nice to see her smile and laugh again."_

"Why don't ye go relax kagome, I can finish the rest of this sango should be back by now," "ok you sure," kaeda simply smiled and went back to work.

Kagome got up and walked to the river plopping down by the edge of it letting out a big sigh, "_I don't know what's wrong with me I figured coming back would make me feela little better but I feel worse and everyone can tell too, I see all the concern and worried glances I get from everybody.I just can't help it I miss him so much, why did he have to leave me."_

Kagome let out a light sob as she cried by the river having no idea that she has been watched every since she's gotten back and was being watched now by a pair of golden eyes filled with sorrow

"_every now and then I can sense inuyasha's presents and it feels like he's right there beside me…. then when turn around and look he's not there and then I feel terrible again I just can't go on without him. I'll defeat naraku and get inuyasha's revenge for kikyo full filled for him and then hopefully I can be reunited with him one way or another." _

The next day the gang had started on their journey again, they were currently headed toward a village where there were some rumors of demons and an infant.

Miroku and sango was at the head of the group while kagome lagged behind walking her bike up the hill around the mountain following the others with shippo in her basket.

She had a sad look in her eyes and she looked as if she'd lost her best friend but every time she felt sango and miroku stare at her she'd give them a small smile and continue walking.

The others were worried about her, they've tried almost everything to cheer her up but nothing seemed to work.

She tried hiding the fact that she was upset and small a lot but they could see right through it.

"Miroku I'm worried about kagome"

"as am I but there's nothing we can do for her ,this is one thing that she'll have to fight herself all we can do is be supportive and right there for her."

"Your right I just wish there was something we could do to cheer her up," miroku nodded his head wrapping his arm around sango's waist pulling her closer to him as they walked.

Sango blushed and when to retort but decided against it and laid her head on his shoulder. Miroku saw sango's face and giggled, "What's so funny monk," sango looked

up from miroku's shoulder so she was staring at him in the face.

"Why my dear sango I don't know why you get so flustered by this after all you are my fiancé," sango's faced turned red once more then nodded her head as she laid

her head back down on miroku's shoulder and continued walking taking quick glances behind her to see how kagome was.

Shippo looked up at kagome with worried eyes as he saw a small tear fall down kagome's cheek but he quickly looked away before she saw him.

He didn't like seeing kagome sad; it made him feel bad but he didn't know what to do to cheer her up.

"_I could transform into inuyasha like I did when kagome was gone and I turned into her for inuyasha but I wound up getting hurt. But that might make it worse if I do transform into him, I'll talk to sango about it she'll know if it's a good idea or not, I wouldn't want to make her feel worse."_

Shippo looked at kagome once more and noticed she had wiped the tear away, he saw her look at him and he smiled at her then hoped up on her shoulder wrapping his

arms around her neck in a small hug.

"It'll be okay kagome we're here for you," he hoped back down in the basket giving kagome once last smile as she thanked him.

They reached the village by night fall and the headman lead them to their rooms for the night, "are you sure that you can rid us from  these demons monk?"

"Of course my good man we'll take care of the problem"

"oh thank you all of you"

"so tell me about this infant that you've seen."

"Well there was a women carrying it she carried a fan,"

"Kagura"

"yes I do believe that was her name she stood in the middle for a while then disappeared toward the mountains, but ever since that night villagers have been

mysteriously dying and we think it's the work of a demon."

"I see we'll keep an eye out for any strange events that may occur during the night." "Thank you," and with that the headman bowed to the group and left back to his room.

The room was quit while the group and ate till kagome got up and headed for the door, "I'm going to go for a walk I'll be right back," kagome gave them a smile and left.

_**(Kagome's p.o.v.)**_

Kagome let out a big sigh and continued to walk in the dark, feeling the night breeze in her hair, letting the sound of the night and gentle breeze calm and sooth her.

She saw a tree nearby and sat down at the base of it looking to the night sky gazing at the stars and the full moon as it shone down on her.

She started feeling better picturing her and inuyasha lying in the tree with his arms wrapped protectively around her as she would drift off to sleep. She missed those

times with him when it was just her and inuyasha, he always seemed nicer to her.

She let out other big sigh as another tear rolled down her cheeks, she had gotten tired of crying all the time and tried not to, to hold it in but she couldn't they always

found some way of falling down her face.

Her eyes were red and puffy from crying herself to sleep at night, she decided to get up from the ground and head back to the room. She'd been gone a long time and

her friends are probably worried about her.

She walked down the long hallway to their room till she heard a man call her, by the sound of his voice she could tell right away that he was drunk, she turned around to

see who had called out to her and sure enough there was one of the village men behind her holding an empty bottle of sake.

The man hiccupped and walked forward grabbing kagome by the arms holding her tight causing her to wince

"what's a girl like you all out her by yourself, why don't you come back with me to my place."

He started to pull her towards the other direction kagome screamed and tried getting out of his grasp but he held on to her tighter, "You're not going anywhere."

"NO, let me go, let me go..."

"hey didn't you hear her she said let her go"

"miroku..."

"no way monk you can't have her I found her first."

The villager started to pull on kagome again but this time miroku stepped in a pulled the man off of kagome, and then stood in front of her so he couldn't reach her.

"I said let her go, now if you will be so kind and to go back to your room," then man mumbled something under his breath then got up and walked away.

Miroku turned around to see if kagome was okay, she seemed fine just a little shaken up.

"Are you okay kagome"

"y…yes I'm fine thank you miroku," miroku gave her a reassuring smile then started to walk back to the direction of the room when the sound of kagome's voice calling

his named stop him.

He turned around to see what she had wanted but before he knew it she had her arms wrapped around him crying on his chest.

Miroku's facial expression soften a little while he hugged her back telling her it was okay, he could hear kagome trying to tell him something between sobs but he couldn't make out what she was saying.

He pulled away a little just enough to where he could hear her, "miroku….I miss him so much why'd he have to leave me."

For a moment he didn't know who she was talking about but then it dawned on him that she was talking about inuyasha.

Miroku smiled at kagome and rubbed her back a little to try and calm her down if not but a little, "inuyasha did that so he could save you kagome…..if it weren't for

inuyasha you wouldn't be here right now with us and I don't think everyone will be like they are now."

"What do you mean miroku"

"I mean if you were not here then I don't think all of u would really stay together, you're the one who keeps us all together I guess you could say were all stuck to you in

a way and inuyasha... if he'd lost you I don't think he'd be able to handle it at all, you would be the second person that he's loved to die.

He would blame himself for your death no matter how much we'd tell him it wasn't his fault..., you've changed him so much, think about it kagome before he meet you he was always alone... and... you're like a sister to sango.

I don't know if I'd be able to keep her smiling either if we'd lost you, you saw how she was when she'd thought she lost kohaku and how much it hurt her when she

couldn't couldn't get him from naraku.

You're like a mother to shippo, the poor guy doesn't really have anybody but you and you're like family to me and I'd miss you as well. So in a way I'm glad that inuyasha

saved you but I do miss him as well but then I think of how he saved you and it helps."

Kagome wiped her tears away and smiled at miroku hugging him once more, "thank you miroku."

He gave her one more reassuring a smile then walked into their room; sango was sitting by the fire stirring some soup, while shippo was in the corner coloring and

playing with kilala.

"You hungry kagome a made some soup while you were gone," kagome nodded her head and sat down in front of sango.

Sango handed miroku and then kagome a bowl, then sat down beside kagome and realized she was shaking.

"Kagome are you okay you're shaking"

"I'm fine sango it's nothing one of the villagers scared me is all but miroku stopped them."

Sango nodded her head with a small smile concern still filled her eyes while she watched kagome eat then she turned her attention towards the monk who had just

grabbed her butt.

Her face turned a bright red as she turned around to slap him, but miroku stopped her when he kissed her on the lips. Sango lowered her hand, her face now even a

brighter shade of red, she turned the other way for a little while, but then turned back around and playfully hit miroku in the arm then went back to eating.

"_I swear he always ruins the moment….but still I'm glad he helped kagome it sounded pretty bad outside." _Sango sat there for a minute remember hearing kagome and then

other man talking and then miroku and then kagome crying, she shook her head and decided she'll talk to miroku about it later.

**A/N: well that's the end of chapter three hope you guys liked it and I promise it want be all sad throughout the whole story but for right now it is. By the way this story will have some of the inuyasha manga in it later on in the story but not too much of it. Please let me know who I did! R&R  
**


	4. heading out

**A/n: so so sorry guys for not updating but I've been so busy with summer hw and stuff like that but here's chapter four to make up for it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha TT**

**Chapter 4**_** heading out**_

"kiro you did an excellent job in hiding your demonic aura from inuyasha's friends, the monk had no clue that you we're a demon, but this time make sure you take

kikyo's reincarnations power from her."

"Yes naraku I won't fail this time in taking kagome's spiritual power," The demon re disguised himself as a villager and headed

back toward the direction of the gangs room.

Kagome and the others were sound asleep; shippo was sleeping with kagome while sango and miroku were asleep on

the futon across from them.

Miroku had his arms wrapped around sango's waist protectively as he slept; sango was snuggled up close to him with a smile on her face

as she slept.

Shippo was laying spread out on top of the futon next to kagome snoring lightly,

and every now and then kagome would mumble inuyasha's name in her sleep.

Kiro slipped in the room quietly and grinned a little, "_there all asleep, this is perfect no one will know what happened." _

He tip toed over towards kagome and kneeled down beside her, he gently picked up shippo and moved him over,

then he moved toward kagome but stopped when he heard someone speak.

"Inuyasha……," he then realized that it was just kagome talking in her sleep, and reached in his sleeve for a dagger,

it was coated in a special poison that would drain kagome of her spiritual power,

no one would know that was the case because to them she'd just have a very bad fever.

He smiled at the thought all of her power would become his and then naraku can have it and bring his brother back from the dead,

which the band of seven had killed when they were alive.

After that day he had made an alliance with naraku, naraku had promised him that he would return his brother to him if he'd steal kikyo's reincarnations power.

But just in case naraku didn't keep his promise he was going to take kagome's power for himself.

"_When the poison drains kagome of all her power she will be able to join her beloved inuyasha in the grave,"_

he laughed to himself as he started to lower the dagger towards kagome's arm.

But stopped when he notice kagome brown eyes staring at him, they were filled with fright, and something else that he couldn't make out.

"What are you doing," kagome gasped a little when she noticed the knife, "you're the same man who tried getting me to follow you earlier but how….."

Kagome stopped talking when kiro started laughing her grabbed both her wrists down to the ground to keep her from moving,

"You honestly haven't figured it out yet, now hold still so I can steal your power,"

"my power," kagome laid there in shock till kiro was suddenly knocked off of her and she was swung behind miroku his staff held out in front of him.

"Miroku….," kagome's attention was brought back toward kiro when he started laughing.

"So you've final awakened have you monk,"

"who are you and what do you want with kagome,"

"isn't simple monk, I'm here to take her power, and then I can be reunited with my brother."

Miroku stood in a fighting stance and stared at kiro,

"_I'm not sensing any demonic aura from him and I don't know if he's working with naraku or not but he's not getting kagome that's for sure." _

"Who are you and who sent you after kagome," "my my and here I thought you were smarter than that monk." Miroku's eyes widened as he realized that what he

thought was correct,

"I see you final caught on monk, my name is kiro uraya I used to live in a village not too far from here till the band of seven destroy everything and took my brother away from me."

"So you made an alliance with naraku in hope that he could bring your brother back from the dead, in return he asked you to follow us and to steal kagome's spiritual power away from her so she wouldn't be a threat to naraku."

"I see so you're smarter than I thought you were monk, but no matter kagome's power will be mine."

Sango and shippo were now in front of kagome now standing beside miroku ready to fight, kilala standing in front of them baring her fangs at kiro.

_"I see….looks like I can't get to her this time but I'll be back," _and without a word he disappeared with a grin on his face.

Kagome dropped to her knees her eyes stayed on the spot where kiro stood, "_did I just see what I think I saw…..no it couldn't have been inuyasha I saw,"_

but kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she felt sango call out to her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Kagome," kagome looked up to sango and nodded her head. "I'm fine sango, but we need to get some rest,"

"kagome's right we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow, we might be faced up against naraku himself and we're going to need all of our strength tomorrow."

Everyone got walked back to their futons laying back down in them and dozing off to sleep everyone except kagome that is. She got up of her futon and walked toward the door that was leading outside it was still left open from where kiro had entered.

"_I know I saw inuyasha's haoir sleeve when everyone was standing in front of me,"_

kagome walked outside and looked around seeing no one around.

She let out a big sigh and returned to her futon closing the door behind her,

"_it couldn't have been him; I must be starting to see things now." _

Kagome laid back down and closed her eyes falling back into her dreams where she laid in inuyasha's arms,

in the morning they would head out toward naraku's castle and finish him off once and for all.

She would finally complete the shikon no tama and maybe with its power bring inuyasha back if she doesn't die fighting naraku.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sango your village isn't too far from here we should rest there for the night and pursue naraku once more in the morning."

Sango nodded her head and singled kilala to land down beside miroku,

they had been traveling for days and the only clue that they've found about naraku is that naraku's heart the infant is inside

mouryoumaru's body.

They found that out from kagura but unfortunately after she had killed hakadoshi naraku had killed kagura moments later by injecting miasma

into her body after restoring her heart to her.

They have heard no news of kiro since the night he tried attacking kagome which worried the group.

"Sango…..," sango looked up from her place by the fire toward the concerned voice which was kagome's.

"I'm okay kagome, I'm just worried about kohaku, kagura said that mouryoumaru and naraku would be after his shard and if he loses it he'll die."

"I'm sure he's fine sango, kagura saved him from hakadoshi  and I'm sure kohaku knows that they're after his shard and he'll stay away from them."

"Kagome's right sango don't worry I'm sure he's fine will get kohaku back but for right now we need to get some sleep."

O-O-O-O-O

"_That's kikyo's scent but it's coming from midoriko's cave, that's…….that's one of kikyo's soul collector's…it has midoriko's soul but how." _

Inuyasha ran out of the cave following kikyo's soul collector,

kikyo stood in the water under the small water fall her hair down with her arrows on the ground.

"_I can't turn my back now….…, naraku's miasma sure is persistent;" _

"Kikyo…,"

"inuyasha….,"

"kikyo you…with midoriko's soul."

Kikyo brought her hand up pulling down her sleeve to reveal the wound that naraku had inflected on her at MT hakurei.

"Kikyo…!?"

"_A scar," _

_"_this scar has gone as far as my shoulder, the scar I got from naraku at MT hakurei,"

"wha…wasn't healed?"

"_I thought kagome had…… purified naraku's miasma,"_

"Only for a little while…however… the wound has widened again.

That shows just how naraku's cursed feelings for me are.

That's why I extracted midoriko's soul I've now got no choice but to use this,

if I don't use it before I can destroy naraku, my body has been slowly destroyed by his miasma and returned to soil and bones."

"It's that bad then,"

_"but since it's midoriko's soul, then… even though it is a dead persons soul, it should be able to save me." _

"A miko died killing a demon; in a sense…midoriko and I are….two people with alike souls."

A bright light surrounded kikyo as midoriko's soul entered her body then she fell in to the water going under, till inuyasha grabbed her,

"_The wound…is closing up."_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kohaku's shard started to glow brightly in his back causing him to shoot up out of the bed,

"are you alright,"

"yes I'm fine but I must go,"

"so soon but you just got here yesterday,"

"I'm sorry," and with that kohaku left the village.

"_The fragment is telling me to go so I can destroy naraku,"_

Kagome let out a big gasp and jumped up to her feet causing everyone to wake up in alarm thinking there's something wrong.

"What is it kagome," sango meet kagome's gaze following it outside the hut to see none other than kikyo's soul collectors.

"Kikyo's soul collectors….,"

"_so kikyo was nearby," _

"let's go,"

"right"

"It looks like there inviting us,"

"yeah"

"ah…, a barrier,"

"I guess it's kikyo's," "_it's not I've been through kikyo's barriers several times this is someone else's."_

To the left of them they could see kohaku running up to them but instead of stopping he ran right threw the barrier,

"kohaku…," "come back kohaku," "_sister….please don't worry." _

"Are you okay kikyo,"

"inuyasha….you saw didn't you, the wound in my chest has closed and the miasma has vanished.

It's the power of midoriko's soul, midoriko's will and mine are the same, which is to destroy naraku who defiled the shikon no tama."

"Has midoriko's soul completely healed you, the wound will never open again?"

"I don't know…which is exactly why I must hurry,"

"Kikyo….wait!"

"I will destroy naraku with the complete shikon no tama," and with those last words kikyo disappeared.

"_kikyo… do you understand, to be able to complete the shikon no tama means…that kohaku whos life is bond up with the shikon fragment will have to die."_

"In exchange for kohaku's life…kikyo you're not the type of woman who could do such a thing."

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he caught the scent of naraku and mouryoumaru,

"that's…that's naraku's and mouryoumaru's scent, I'll kill naraku before the jewel is complete and then I can return back to kagome."

He sped off into the direction of the mountains following the scent of naraku, _"hopefully I can defeat him before the others find out where he is."_

"I since shikon jewel fragments there's a lot of them," "naraku must be by and maybe mouryoumaru is too, we must hurry before we lose him."

**A/N: and again so so sorry for not updating I've just been extremely busy with summer work and sadly school starts back tomorrow for me so I don't know when I'll be able to update but I'll try to do it asap! Please let me know how I did.**


	5. battle and love

**A/N: hey guys I'm so glad you guys are loving this story so far makes me soo happy that I got all those reviews so I decided to update sooner!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own inuyasha if I did do you really think I'd be writing on fanfics…..lol**

**Chapter 5**_** The battle and love**_

Inuyasha was the first to arrive at naraku's castle and what he saw he couldn't believe, in front of him was naraku he was absorbing mouryoumaru into his body.

Naraku then turned around and faced inuyasha

inuyasha had his sword drawn and fangs bared at naraku.

Naraku looked at inuyasha disappointment on his face

"so I see you're still alive inuyasha…..it doesn't really matter if you're alive or not half-breed because you're not going to make it out of here alive."

"You can try," the battle drug on for hours inuyasha was covered in cuts some deeper than others

you couldn't even tell if naraku had taken any damage at all.

Finally kagome and the others arrived at the scene, and what kagome saw in front of her she couldn't believe

she was so shocked she didn't know what to do.

Inuyasha had turned his attention towards kagome when he heard a gasp and stared at her

he wasn't paying any attention to naraku when he sent a tentacles right through his stomach following by many other attacks causing inuyasha to yell out in pain as

naraku removed his tentacle causing inuyasha to fall to the ground.

Kagome screamed at the sight in front of her when she saw naraku send his tentacles toward inuyasha she screamed for him to watch out but it was too late.

Before kagome knew it she was yelling his name

running to his side as he fell and hit the ground with a grunt.

"Inu…yasha…."

she couldn't hold it back anymore she cradled inuyasha in her lap holding him close crying.

"Please….don't…cry…kagome"

"inuyasha…..I….I…thought I lost you…why didn't you tell me you were okay, why didn't you come get me inuyasha?"

"Kagome….I couldn't…I wanted to so bad but I had to defeat naraku I didn't want you getting hurt"

inuyasha winced in pain grabbing his sides as he tried talking the best he could to kagome.

"INUYASHA…..."

he smirked and looked into her eyes

"I'm okay these are just scratches"

" No you're not okay inuyasha you're so badly injured and it's all because you were too stubborn to come and get us….to get me, don't you know how bad I missed you

how it hurt to even come back here inuyasha, I didn't know how much longer I could have gone without you you idiot, you could of at least let me know that you

weren't dead."

Kagome looked down at inuyasha in her lap

he was looking at her with an expression that she's never seen him show her before, it was full of love, care, and something else she couldn't make out

it made her heart beat increase when he cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Kagome…. Please don't cry anymore….I hate it when you cry….."

kagome nodded her head smiling at him as she wiped away her tears.

Inuyasha smiled at her one more time before he fell into complete darkness.

Which panicked kagome, "inuyasha…."

no response

"inuyasha…don't you dare die on me, I don't think I'll be able to handle it this  time…please wake up."

She started to cry once more holding him to her letting her bangs hide her eyes as she cried into his hair

but she looked up when she heard the sound of laugher filling the battle ground.

"Pathetic, looks like he was nothing more than a worthless half breed after all he should of just stayed dead the first time I killed him."

Kagome was furious she couldn't stop herself from screaming out at him

"You know nothing about inuyasha he's way better then you could ever be, you're the one who's worthless…you sold your soul to demons so you could get your hands

on the sacret jewel."

That was when she noticed inuyasha was breathing slightly and she couldn't help but smile a little but it disappeared when she took a glance toward naraku.

Sango and miroku helped her put inuyasha on kilala's back to carry him to a safer place but before kilala got to take off kagome managed to hear inuyasha whisper to

her that mouryoumaru was inside naraku

and that he wasn't going to leave her again.

She let out a small gasp hearing him whisper to her and looked up into his golden eyes as he was taken away to a safer distance.

"If I'm so worthless then why is it that I have the shikon jewel in my possession"

he then pulled out the shikon jewel, it was pure black. Kagome fell to her knees it utter shock

but realized that the shikon no tama wasn't whole it was still missing kohaku's shard.

"Sango look the shikon no tama isn't whole your brother is still alive"

sango nodded her head wiping away the few tears that managed to fall down her cheeks.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at kagome and took off into the sky

"naraku's trying to escape."

Kagome stood firing her arrow towards naraku but it was hurled right back towards kagome

"KAGOME…look out"

"AHHhhhh…._wait I'm alive the arrow didn't hit me but who." _

Kagome looked up and saw kohaku's weapon return to him from his position beside kikyo

"_kohaku….did he save me?"_

"_It looks as if naraku's already taken kouga's shards, then that means kohaku's shard is the only one left I must defeat naraku by completing the shikon no tama."_

"KIKYO…please don't do it don't take kohaku's life"

sango landed down beside kikyo hoping off of kilala running towards kikyo and kohaku

"please there must be some other way…we can do it just give us more time."

"Sango…"

kagome looked up from her spot at kikyo

"please kikyo just give us more time don't take kohaku's life."

"Ku ku ku do you honestly think that you people could defeat me, even inuyasha couldn't touch me, you shall all die here by my hands and the shikon no tama will

finally be complete."

"_Spider webs…."_

"everyone look out, don't touch the webs"

"what are you talking about kagome I don't see any webs"

"_so no one else but me and kagome can see the webs he must be trying to taint kohaku's shard, wait a minute where's inuyasha he can't be….." _

Kikyo scanned the battle field for inuyasha, her attention was then turned to a spider web flying toward her and kohaku.

"Kohaku quickly get behind me and don't move"

"ku ku ku kikyo do you honestly think your barrier can save you from me."

Naraku sent another tentacle at kikyo breaking threw her barrier grabbing her

"_But how….how could naraku have broken trough my barrier" _

"ahhhhh"

Naraku pulled kikyo up to him a smile on his face

"you'll die by my shouki poison….. now perish in the arms of the man that you despise the most hahahaha."

Kikyo was then lifted into the air in naraku's hold

"KIKYO…………."

"_inuyasha you're alive" _

"get your fucking hands off of kikyo you bastard"

"you're in no position to be barking orders inuyasha in fact you can barely even stand up on your own two feet."

"_Kagome…you must shoot kikyo with your bow, shoot her with the bow that you recovered from mount Azusa, you are the only one who can save kikyo." _

Inuyasha jumped up in the air slicing at the arm that held kikyo in the air but it didn'twork

**:flashback:**

"_In order to save me…..The only way is to shoot this wound with the bow and purify naraku's corruption."_

**:end flashback:**

"_That's right kikyo had told me that the bow will save her I have to shoot before it's too late."_

Kagome notched an arrow in her bow and aimed up towards kikyo

"_I only have one arrow left failure is unexcuseable, I'll definitely hit it." _

"Eh….she doesn't want me to shoot yet why…"

naraku loosened his hold on kikyo causing her to fall but inuyasha caught her in mind air landing on the ground away from naraku.

"Back then…."

"kikyo"

"do you remember inuyasha before we were split apart by naraku."

**: Flash back:**

"_Inuyasha why don't you use the shikon no tama and become human….?" _

"_If I become human what will happen to you kiko?" _

"_I am the protector of the jewel and if the jewel disappears…..._

_I will become an ordinary woman."_

**: end of flashback:**

Time seemed to have stopped as everyone watched the couple from the distanced

"_so I was right inuyasha you truly never did love me, but what could I expect she is your first love." _

"Like I could forget that at that time I did intend on becoming human and live together with you…"

"I have finally become an ordinary woman…"

kikyo smiled as she laid in inuyasha's arms.

"_Kikyo since the first day I was born you were the only woman I ever loved…but even so I wasn't able to do anything." _

"This is the first time I've seen it….inuyasha i've never seen you make such a face and cry like that."

"Kikyo I…..I wasn't able to save you"

"….you…came for me…and that's good enough."

"Kikyo"

inuyasha leaned down sealing his lips to kikyo's as tears continued to fall down his cheeks as where kikyo's two.

Then kikyo disappeared with a smile on her face as she died

the sky filled with bright lights and kikyo's soul collectors they circled around everyone before disappearing in the sky.

Before kikyo's soul was all the way gone kagome heard kikyo's last words

"_kagome it's up to you now, you're the only one with the power to stop naraku please keep kohaku's shard pure." _

"_I promise kikyo"_

kagome turned her attention towards inuyasha when she saw him fall to the ground.

"Inuyasha…"

kagome ran to his side sitting next to him, she was hesitant to turn him over but she did it anyway.

Kagome could tell that inuyasha was in a lot of pain physically and emotionally

she also saw the dried tear stains on his cheeks, his eyes were shut tight and his breathing was slow and heavy.

Kagome didn't realize that she herself had started crying until inuyasha opened up his eyes

looking at kagome with concern and worry.

"Kagome…."

"it's nothing inuyasha don't worry about me"

inuyasha started to sit up but winced in pain grabbing his sides

"inuyasha you shouldn't move…"

but she was cut off when inuyasha pulled her into his arms.

He moved his head down and whispered in her ear

"_I wasn't able to save her…. But she can finally rest in peace…. I promise kagome that no one shall hurt you while I'm alive, I will protect you with my life. I don't think I'll be_

_able to handle it if you were to die so please get out of here kagome…save yourself." _

"No I want leave you inuyasha"

"but why…if you stay I might not be able to keep you safe kagome."

"Don't you get it you idiot I want to be by your side, when I thought I had lost you it hurt so much the pain was unbearable all I could do was think about you, I don't

want to lose you again inuyasha I just can't."

"Kagome….."

his arms tightened around kagome once again he ignored the pain and continued to hold kagome.

He final stood his eyes still focused on the woman in his arms as she too got up with him her arms still wrapped around him tightly

the one he loved so much and would do anything to keep her safe

kagome final let go of inuyasha and stared into his eyes.

But then inuyasha's world turned into a nightmare as a scream filled his ears

he watched as kagome fell to the ground holding her bleeding side

then it came to him they were in a middle of a battle against naraku how could he have forgotten he was so caught up in what had happened between him and kikyo

and kagome that he had total forgotten about the battle

and now the woman he loved was hurt.

Inuyasha kneeled down beside kagome and looked at her side

"I'm fine inuyasha it's nothing don't worry about me just hurry up and finish off naraku."

Inuyasha nodded his head; he picked kagome up putting her beside sango and kilala.

"Naraku prepare yourself because I'm going to finish you off with one swing of my tessiga"

"I'd like to see you try it half breed"

naraku released a ton of jyaki into the air causing everyone to back away and hold there breathe.

"Ku ku ku you know inuyasha you should really pat attention to your enemy's"

"ahh, you bastard take this meidou zangetsuha..."

Inuyasha swung his sword making a meidou appear taking naraku down

"he got him…is it finally over."

The gang sighed in relief as every saw that naraku was gone

"We should return to the village"

"right kagome let's go"

"right…"

but before they could leave naraku appeared behind kagome grabbing her.

"KAGOME……"

"kagome….."

"naraku…..you bastard"

Narku wrapped his arm around kagome holding her close a tentacle around her throat

"What's wrong inuyasha...don't hold back kill me."

"Khh…"

"Don't worry I want kill her not until I have kohaku's shard"

Kagome searched narku's body for the jewel then spotted it calling out to inuyasha and the others

"Inuyasha…sango the shikon no tama is in naraku's right shoulder."

Naraku squeezed hard knocking the breathe out of kagome causing her to fall unconscious

"Hmp….it looks like kiro failed to take you spiritual powers away from you."

"Naraku"

"ku ku ku what were you trying to hit inuyasha, what's the matter do you value the shard over kagome's life."

"If you don't hand over the shard kagome will die"

"naraku you bastard don't bullshit me"

Sango watched in horror as her friend was drug off

"_even so, as long as kagome is held hostage…he can't use any of tessaiga's big attacks without putting kagome in danger." _

"Hiraikotsu on the over hand…"

"Hmp you thing that if you use Hiraikotsu you can kill me…..just try it."

"He took down his barrier, if I can completely destroy the shikon no tama…..naraku will die."

Sango threw Hiraikotsu as hard as she could at narku

"Did I do it…..uwah"

"sister"

"sango"

"hiraikotsu's jyaki breaking ability didn't work."

"That's…."

"meioujuu's armored shell"

"that's right…do you understand kohaku aside from presenting me with your shard there is no way to save kagome's life."

Kohaku stood aside and watched as his sisters attempt failed he too was strategizing

"If he gets his hand on the shikon shard, there is no way naraku would spare kagome's life"

"_Instead the instant he no longer needs a hostage he'll kill her on the spot" _

"_How do we save kagome…the arrow that kagome dropped when naraku attacked I can see it glowing, that's right inside my shard right now is kikyo's point of light." _

"Do you value your life kohaku so much as to sacrifice kagome…?"

"Run kohaku I'll save kagome"

"it's useless…"

Kagome then paniced as she realized naraku was trying to absorb her

"I'm being sucked in inuyasha"

"kagome!"

"Looks like you still don't understand which one of us has the upper hand"

"Naraku promise me……if I had over the shard you'll return lady kagome safely"

"it's a promise."

"Stay away kohaku there's no way naraku would spare me and plus if your shikon shard is removed you'll die."

"He was lifeless from the start isn't that right kohaku, you died the day you killed your father and comrades with your own hands both in body and spirit."

"Right….at that time, I'd have been better of just staying dead"

"kohaku…."

"_however…now is different." _

"Sister and inuyasha and everyone else told me to live to fight I will definitely save kagome."

Kohaku pulled out one of kagome's scared arrows from his armor and stabbed naraku in his right shoulder as naraku was holding on to him by kagome

"Naraku… kikyo's light and kagome's arrow have been connected by my hand"

"_naraku I will defeat you…I will not die" _

"_If I stay connected with kohaku much longer I will be purified" _

naraku released kagome and kohaku causing them to fall but inuyasha caught kagome while sango caught kohaku. Sango hope off kilal holding kohaku in her arms on the ground

"Sister is it okay for me to live"

"you have to live kohaku live…and overcome it"

"_My sins haven't been erased however I want run anymore I will stand and face them for now on." _

Then sango notice something she didn't want to see

"Eh…kohaku's shard was…"

"KOHAKU……, it's gone the shikon shard that bound to kohaku's life…."

"kohaku…he's dead"

"kohaku why…"

Then the spot of his back where the shard was glowed a bright white light

"Look the light from kikyo's shard it's still in kohaku"

Kohaku's eyes fluttered open and looked up at his sister

"sister..."

"Kohaku!"

"Kikyo's light let go of the shard and remained in kohaku's body, she chose to save kohaku's life instead of destroying naraku."

Everyone then turned their attention to kagome and then at the place where he disappeared

"Kagome where is naraku?"

"I can see it naraku's complete black shikon no tama

_if I hit it it'll purify and destroy naraku, I believe in this shot my arrow will hit the shikon no tama." _

Kagome aimed at the dark meidou and fired

"Did I do it"

Then another meidou appeared taking kagome

"a meidou….kagome look out"

"Kagome…."

"inuyasha"

Inuyasha hoped into the meidou after kagome

"they disappeared into the meidou."

Miroku looked down at his hand uncovering the wind tunel

"The wind tunnel is gone miroku the curse is broken"

"yes there's no doubt naraku is gone however the shikon no tama what happened to it and are friends."

**A/N: here's chapter 5**

**Hope you enjoyed it please let me know how I did**


	6. questions

**A/N: well guys here's chapter 6 so sorry for not updating but I don't really have time…..thanks to school but anyways I was hoping to get more reviews on chapter five I know I didn't do too good of a job on it but it was really hard to try and stay with the manga and add my own ideas as well I promise to do better with this chappie! Please remember to review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha TT**

**Chapter 6**_** Questions**_

_Three days later….._

Miroku, sango and shippo sat beside the bone eaters well and looked up at the sky

they had been coming back up to the well everyday hoping to see their friends return to them.

But it's been three whole days since they'd last seen inuyasha or kagome

three days since naraku was destroyed and miroku's wind tunnel removed.

"I miss them sango, do you think their okay"

"I'm sure their fine shippo; they're probably in kagome's time the place inuyasha talks about."

"But if they are then why haven't they come back to us"

"I wish I could answer that shippo I don't know why, maybe the well sealed itself, or the shikon no tama prevents them from returning if it still exists that is."

They all let out a big sigh all wondering the same thing, what happened to inuyasha and kagome

were they alright and what happened to the jewel.

Miroku finally sat down beside sango lying against the well wrapping his arm around her holding her close as shippo and kilala laid in her lap.

The gang looked toward the sky as a bird flew by, then all of a sudden the sky darkened and a meidou appeared above them.

Two figures falling out of it, one they recognized as being inuyasha and the other one they couldn't really see but had hoped it was kagome.

Kilala jumped up into the air transforming catching inuyasha and the other person landing down safely next to miroku and sango.

Shippo let out a big excited yell as he saw who it was and ran over hugging the two people on kilala

"THERE BACK!!"

"Kagome oh how I missed you," the young kitsune cried as he hugged kagome's form, not realizing that she was  still bleeding from the attack that happened three days ago.

Kagome winced a little but ignored the pain as she too wrapped her arms around shippo tears falling from her own eyes.

Inuyasha wasn't in any better shape he too was still badly injured from the fight with naraku.

Inuyasha stared at kagome for a little while before he finally told shippo to get off of her.

"Hey runt get your hands off of my kagome can't ya see she's hurt"

inuyasha went to stand and pick kagome up to carry her to kaede but found he couldn't and sat back down on kilala holding his stomach.

"Looks like she isn't the only one hurt inuyasha"

"shut up runt these are just scratches I'll be fine by tomorrow three days tops."

Kagome had been silent for the most part just watching her friends but mostly she was watching inuyasha she still couldn't believe what she had heard

"_did he really say that, did he really say that I was his." _

Her thoughts were soon interrupted by inuyasha's voice and concerned eyes now staring at her

"hey kagome did you hear me, I asked if you were okay."

"Hmmm….oh yea I'm fine inuyasha just a bit tired is all"

"as to be expected we should really get you two back to kaede and treat your wounds before they get to serious"

sango nodded her head in agreement calling kilala to follow her in the direction of the hut, with miroku on the other side of kilala.

Shippo still stayed between inuyasha and kagome he had refused to leave kagome

"so inuyasha what exactly happened to you and lady kagome in the meidou, you've guys been gone for three whole days, is the shikon no tama gone or what happened to it?"

"Wait what…..we couldn't have been gone for that long it seems like we were just in it for a couple of hours you sure you guys didn't get knocked out while we were gone?"

"Inuyasha miroku is right you two have been gone for three days, what happened to you two we were worried?"

Inuyasha put a finger to his chin staring at the sky trying to say the right words

"well basically I killed some demons looking for kagome, I found kagome and she wished for the shikon no tama to disappear and then we found ourselves here."

Kagome nodded her head in agreement from behind inuyasha, her arms wrap around him with her head slightly on his back

"so the jewel is no more, then what about the well do you think it will still work?"

"yes I do believe that the jewel is finally gone however I'm not so sure about the well, I'm a little scared to try it."

Miroku nodded his head then turned and entered the hut

telling kaede the story while helping sango and kaede bandage and clean kagome's and inuyasha's wounds.

Miroku of course having to leave the hut when they went to bandage kagome up, inuyasha would have to but he was asleep on the futon in the far corner.

When they were finally finished kaede ask sango to follow her outside needed it ask her what exactly happened.

"So the jewel is destroyed"

"yes that is what inuyasha and kagome told us"

"but how is inuyasha back amog the living I thought ye had died."

"That I'm not sure, we have not been able to talk with him about that, we'll ask him once he's waken up but for now how about we go see where miroku and shippo wondered off too"

"Aye"

**With inu and kaggs**

Inuyasha woke up soon after when sango and kaede left hearing them talking outside, he slowly and carfully sat up propping himself on the wall.

"_Man what a pain, we couldn't of been gone for threes day could we" _

inuyasha let out a big sigh and then looked at the sleeping miko lying on a futon in front of him.

He smiled at her, he was so happy to be back with her, to beable to see her smile, and having her scent mesmerise him.

Oh how he had missed her, he was caught out of his daydreaming when he saw warm brown eyes staring at him, causing his cheeks to turn a light pink.

Kagome's own cheeks started to turn a light shade of red when she realised that he was staring at her.

"How are you feeling kagome…..any better"

kagome nodded her head smiling sweetly at him from where she lay, she started to sit up slowly but quickly laid back down holding her side.

"Kagome…..you shouldn't be moving around to soon you might open you wound"

"your one to talk you shouldn't be up either."

"Keh I'm half demon this is just a sracth to me it'll heal by the morning, you on the other hand should take it easy."

Kagome let out a sigh knowing he was right and laid down, watching inuyasha.

"Inuyasha saw the sad look in her eyes and made his way over to her picking her up and placing her careful in his lap wraping his arms around her, then repropping himself against the wall.

Kagome let out a small gasp but settled down relaxing in his hold laying her head on his bandage covered chest.

Inuyasha felt kagome grip tighten on him, then te smell of her tears hit him, it automatically worried him thinking that he might have hurt her by picking her up.

He brought his hand up to her face cupping her cheek moving her head so he could see her face.

"What's wrong kagome, I'm not hurting you am I"

kagome looked up at him as tears slowly fell down her cheeks before she burried her face in his chest, causing her voice to be muffled but he could still here every word.

"How….how is it that your alive inuyasha…I thought I had lost you"

kagome started to cry even harder in his chest before inuyasha turned her face to look at him once more concern written all over his face.

"Kagome…I never did die, I probaly would have though if it wasn't for you"

inuyasha smiled sweetly at her while wipping away tears on her cheeks.

"But I don't understand inuyasha"

he let out a small sigh and shiffted her position so she was in front of him.

"Kagome if you hadn't killed and bandage my wound even after you thought I was dead I probaly wouldn't of lasted till the morning."

Kagome's eyes went wide eyed as she realized what her beloved hanyou was talking about

"that's right after I did bandage you the sun was starting to rise….but…why…why didn't you come back for me."

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her holding her close once more

"I didn't want you to get hurt kagome….I couldn't bare losing another woman I love don't you understand, it killed me not being able to be with you, comfort you……to see you smile."

"Do you really mean that inuyasha"

he looked at her confussed, "did you really mean to say that"

he let out a small chuckle shaking his head and looking into her eyes.

He could see the saddness, and the hope in her eyes and something else it couldn't really make out.

"Keh don't you remember at all what I told you the night of the new moon kagome"

"you mean it was real, you really do love me?"

his hand cupped her cheek once more pulling her face up towards his, kagome could feel his breathe on her lips

"of course I do kagome, that is you love me right."

Kagme nodded her head and leaning in towards inuyasha their lips were almost touching when they heard a voice come from behinde them causeing the couple to

jump and move away from each other.

"I wasn't interupting anything was I"

" Keh of course not…"

kagome could hear inuyasha mumbleing under his breathe about miroku being a stupid lecher always ruining everything, she could see the death glares he was

shooting miroku.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see miroku eyeing them causing her to blush and look away from inuyasha.

Miroku let out a small chuckle at the scence before him and left the hut

"hehehe I guess I'll leave you two alone then."

Inuyasha mumbled one more thing as the monk left then turned back towards kagome realizing that her back was to him

a blush crept up on his cheeks realizing what they were doing before miroku walked in.

Inuyasha streched out a hand grabbing her shoulder lightly

"ummmm…..kagome you okay?"

Kagome turned around her face still red nodded her head that she was fine.

She laid back down in his arms the blush still on her face, snuggled into his chest letting out a sigh as she relaxed.

Inuyasha smiled he started running her fingers threw her hair and before he knew it he was cupping her cheek and leaning down closer to her lips.

Kagome saw what he was doing a closed the gap that was between there lips sealing them into a kiss filled with love.

**A/N: k so I final finished typing this and yes I know it's short but I didn't have a lot of type to really type and I needed to update lol so heres chapter 6 I hope you enjoyed it! Please please let me know what you think but hitting that button down there saying review!**


	7. Authors note

**Authors note:** I told myself that I'd never write one of these because I know how much I hated seeing them instead of an actual chapter but I had to post one. I decided to end this story at chapter 6 and just make a squeal to it that is if I still have readers or if you guys want to find out what happens ^_^

I went back and edit some chapters especial chapter five I re read my story and I was like OMG I can't believe I forgot to tell them what was going on it makes no sense lol so I went back and fixed it the best I could and sooo sorry for not updating any its been ages but im hoping to get back on updating a lot please leave me a review telling me if u want a squeal later everyone! :)


	8. another authors note gomen

**Authors note:** (still hates using authors notes )

I re read my story and I was like OMG I can't believe I forgot to tell them what was going on it makes no sense and all of the lack of detail -_-

so i'm going back through this whole entire story and editing it, was not happy how it turned out and all of the lack of detail that was in it -_- So i already have chapter one redone but i want to know if you all are still

even interested in this story (knows i've probably lost most of my readers) i apologize for not updated or posted anything ive been real busy with school and everything and havnt found time to write nor post but i

promise to fix this story and get it re uploaded! (thanks to the help of my beloved friend black and white kirara who's helping me with the editing so it will turn out much better for you all ^-^ ) please leave a review to let me know if you even still interested in this story at all


End file.
